


Saint Denys

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one roommate walks in on another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Denys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Understeers Fic Challenge

Saint Denys was one of the most, if not the most, exclusive boarding schools in France. Despite having fees in the region of five figures per term places were highly sought after because the engineering programme was rated as one of the best in the world and the school's race team could probably have raced professionally if the strict Rector would ever have allowed it.

Professor Alesi ruled the school with an iron first. One transgression and you were sternly told off, a second and you lost all privileges and were looked at suspiciously for the rest of the year and a third... Well a third seen you kicked out and placed 10th on the long waiting list to try and return, essentially a third ruined your chances forever. 

Not all of the boys at the school were rich, some were smart and others lucky. Local boy Jean-Eric Vergne was lucky. Each year over 100 local boys starting secondary school lined up in the schools intimidating courtyard, each of them with a number that corresponded with a ball in a bag. None of the boys came from families who could afford the fees and none of them were so smart that they could land a scholarship, but they all had dreams. Each year the schools commitment to giving one local boy a chance at their dream saw them all hold their breath as one ball was pulled from the bag giving one boy, and his family, the chance to shine.

Where Jean-Eric, or JEV as he was quickly christened by the other boys, was lucky Jules Bianchi was rich. Travelling all the way from Nice Jules' parents had his name on the waiting list just a week after he was born. From a prestigious racing family it was a given that Jules would attend Saint Denys and it was a given that he'd be on the racing team. From before he could walk it was talked about when he'd race, when he'd win and who he'd drive for. The word if didn't feature in the Bianchi family.

Despite the stark differences between them Jev and Jules quickly became friends. They were different, in ways beyond rich and poor. Jules struggled academically, the strict rules that meant a low grade pulled him from the racing team terrified him until Jev sat with him for long hours in the library going over and over long the complicated mathematics until it finally sunk in. Repaying the favour Jules worked with Jev to improve his one lap pace, the one thing that often hindered his chance to get into the team. Then joking that he regretted it when it was realised just how good Jev was in more than one lap. 

For two years the boys were friends and they shared their dorm-room with eight other boys. The camaraderie and friendship almost entirely cancelled out by the lack of privacy and constant noise. So it was with relish that they met on the curving staircase on the first day of their third year. Third year was different. To the school third year was when it got serious and you had to study more. To the boys third year was when you got a room. No more sharing with nine people, but instead you and your hand-picked roomie shared with only each other. A small sitting area and kitchenette centred the room and two single bedrooms branched off on one side with a long and skinny bathroom on the other. The clutter of one untidy roommate felt like paradise compared to the chaos, and smell, of nine.

Sharing a room gave the boys an extra sense of privacy. The extra privacy meant they could be themselves which in turn highlighted another difference between the boys. Growing up in a big family and a very open family meant Jev didn't think twice about dashing from his room to the bathroom naked. The girls in his village seen him as the local heart-throb. Weekly he received at least 3 letters from girls all keen on him, and partly who are keen on keeping links with the potential racing driver. 

"Look at these," Jev had a smirk on his face as he threw a piece of paper across the room. Jules, who was sat at the table pouring over his homework, caught the paper and almost fell off his chair when he saw that rather than a letter it was a photograph.

"Jean-Eric!!!" 

Throwing the photograph back as if he'd been scalded Jules blushed bright red. With his mouth open and his eyes wide Jev couldn't help, but laugh at his reaction, "You have never seen titties before Jules?"

Shifting uncomfortably under Jev's teasing tone Jules stuttered in embrassment, "I... Well, I... You shouldn't be showing people private photographs sent to you. It's not...... gentlemanly."

"Gentlemanly?" Jev raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "You have a lot to learn about women my friend. This" Holding up the photograph, it's image taunting Jules, daring him to look, "has no doubt been sent to at least 3 other people. Odette here wants to marry a racing driver because she wants a big house, lots of dresses and her photographs in magazines. There is nothing exclusive about girls like Odette."

"Doesn't mean you have to treat them badly."

"I showed my friend a photograph, I do not treat her badly. She has worse photographs on facebook I promise you. Do you not have a girl from home who misses you?"

Shaking his head Jules looked away from Jev's prying eyes.

"No?"

"No," Jules voice tried to sound strong, but it wasn't.

"A boy from back home who misses you?"

"No," Jules answer was quick, too quick, "Don't be ridiculous," Looking uncomfortable Jules dragged his eyes away from the photograph, and Jev, and back to his books missing Jev's devious smile. His determination to drag the quiet little rich boy out of his shell increased even more.

***

"Jev! You'll never believe what...."

As the door clicked shut Jules stopped in his tracks, dropping his bag to the floor and his jaw dropping. Rubbing a hand over his eyes he realised he wasn't hallucinating. 

Spread out on their small sofa Jev was.... well he wasn't naked exactly. He had a shirt and trousers on, but the shirt was pushed up under his chin exposing his pebbled nipples and his stomach, his taut muscular stomach, and his trousers were pushed down below his knees. His laptop was on the floor next to the tv, an innocent looking cable allowing the porn he was watching to be played out on the large screen they'd pooled resources to buy. Jev's hand was wrapped tightly around his hard cock, sliding up and down in time with his raspy breaths. His head had lolled back onto the sofa and his eyes were half shut. 

"Oh... Em..."

Rooted to the spot Jules was blushing bright red. He tried to tear his eyes away from Jev, but he couldn't. They were locked onto his hand, he couldn't help stare at the sheen forming on his tip as his thumb brushed over and he blushed harder when he realised that Jev had stopped because he'd opened his eyes and spotted Jules.

"Sorry mate, thought you would be longer."

As if he'd walked in on him watching a football match or reading a book Jev jumped up from the sofa, unhooked his laptop and headed for his room. Sitting on the chair with a cup of tea in his hand Jules tried desperately to erase the images from his head. He tried desperately not to rock against the seam of his jeans, tried to pretend that he wasn't turned on by Jev, by what Jev was doing, but as he slipped his hand down his pants he was straining his ears to try and pick up any noise from his roommate.

Over the next few weeks Jules felt like he was being driven insane by Jev. Although his fellow Frenchman hadn't changed his routine at all he seemed to be doing more provocative things. He wandered about shirtless with his tight jeans that looked spray painted onto the curve of his arse. He lay on the floor doing crunches, working his taut muscles and wearing shorts so short that they showed off his muscular thighs. The first morning that he bumped into Jev in the small hallway just after his shower was the second time his roommate caused him to thrust his hand down his shorts.

Locking his bedroom door Jules' breathing was rapid. Closing his eyes his head rocked back onto the wooden door as he remembered the image that had appeared in front of him. Jev had had a shower. Nothing outstanding or unusual about that. However coming out of the shower he presented an image that sent shivers down Jules' spine. Lying on his bed, hand down his shorts, he bit his lip hard as he visualised Jev, naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist, the white towel accentuating the golden hue to his skin. As Jules tightened his fingers he remembered the droplet of water that had rolled down the side of his face before dripping down onto his chest. He could feel his balls tighten as the imagined himself licking the water droplet off of Jev's nipple as he recalled it rolling over his pebbled nipple. By the time he was thinking about that droplet rolling down Jev's stomach, over the toned muscles, and followed the trail of dark hair from his bellybutton onto the towel he was stroking himself fast enough to draw the spurts of hot liquid from himself. Swearing it would be the last time it happened he headed for the shower himself to get rid of any evidence that lingered on his skin.

Working out in the gym a few days later Jules smiled when he was joined by his friend. Pounding the treadmill together they chatted about the details of their day. Jev sympathised with Jules' mountain of essays and Jules laughed at Jev's disastrous attempt at making soufflés in cooking class. After their class they made pasta on the tiny stove that had been installed in the corner of their lounge. Sitting side-by-side at the table Jules found himself being distracted from their idle chit-chat. They both needed a shower, he knew in his head that if Jev had a distinctive 'just worked out' smell he would have one also. However his senses were being overwhelmed. His nose was full of the smell of Jev's cologne being mixed with sweat. Not stale, horrible sweat, but a muscular and many scent. As he could feel himself harden under the thin layer of lycra he quickly excused himself to the shower before his arousal was spotted, and in the shower he pretended the erection he was stroking was due to adrenalin from his work out.

Over the next ten days Jules wanked over Jev no fewer than eleven times. Twice because Jev dashed to the bathroom naked, once over the vision of him in his skintight jeans and shirt for a night out, three times during, or after, workouts and five times when he woke up in the morning achingly hard after dreaming about touching his roommate or being touched by his roommate. After the third row from Dr Panis about his lack of concentration Jules stormed into the room, slammed his books onto the table and slumped onto the sofa. He had no idea what he was going to do. For some reason Jev was infiltrating his mind at every opportunity; in cookery class he was imagining Jev bending over to put something into the oven, in swimming he was visioning him in small swim shorts with water droplets cascading down his body and in mechanics he daydreamed about Jev in his racesuit, the arms tied around his waist and the skin tight nomex showing off the definition of his abs.

Walking in the door Jev's cock hardened instantly at the view before him. Jules was on their sofa. His jeans and boxers were pooled on the floor at his feet, his socked toes curling into the carpet. His shirt was open, but still on and one of his hands was teasing his hard nipple. Resisting the temptation to look down yet Jev looked at his face; his eyes half closed, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, a glint of white tooth biting his lip and the concentration etched on his face. Putting his bag down and stepping across the room Jev finally looked at Jules' hand. His long fingers were wrapped tightly around his thick cock, pre-come making his head shiny and redder. Sliding up and down with purpose, occasionally swiping his thumb across the sensitive tip, his hand stilled when he heard Jev's footsteps coming towards him, his eyes flying open wide.

"Don't stop," The sound from Jev's mouth was more of a purr than anything else. Throwing his jacket over a chair he walked closer to Jules, "Keep going."

With his balls tingling and every hair on his body standing on end Jules moved his hand slowly, the sensations massively increased as he saw Jev's eyes rake across his body. Jules stilled momentarily as Jev kneeled on the floor in front of him, but one soft, reassuring smile had him start again. As Jev shuffled closer Jules groaned as he could feel the heat of Jev's breath against him, his face so close he could easily dart out his tongue. Which, once Jules had settled back down, was exactly what he did. His raspy tongue swirled around Jules' slit, sending tremors all over his body. Jev's hand wrapped around Jules', keeping the movement going as his tongue followed it up and down his cock. Jev couldn't help, but smile at the sounds falling from Jules as he trailed his tongue lower, swiping all over his balls as their intertwined fingers stroked him to the edge.

"Close, so close," Jules panted breath spurred Jev into action. Pulling Jules hand away, ignoring the pained moan, he replaced it with his hot, wet mouth. Swallowing his length in one Jev laughed around him as Jules squealed loud at the glorious sensation of being sucked hard and deep. He only had to hollow his cheeks and bob a few times before Jules twitched and his mouth was flooded with the sticky, white liquid.

As Jules and his trembling body recovered Jev toed off his trainers and socks, pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled off his belt, the clatter of it landing on the table causing Jules to jump. Returning to the sofa he help his spent roommate untangle his feet from his clothes and pulled off Jules shirt. Sitting beside him his ran his fingers through the other man's dark hair, smiling as Jules pressed his head into the touch. Cupping the back of Jules' head he pulled him up the sofa and closer to him. Inching him closer slowly until he pressed their mouths together, his big lips soft and squishy on Jules', tempting Jules into the kiss as they moved his tongue cheekily prodding at Jules' lip. Pulling Jules onto his knee Jev grinned evilly when the smaller man groaned at the contact between his sensitive cock and Jev's jeans.

"You knew I would be home at this time," With firm hands on hips Jev made sure Jules couldn't move, only react to Jev's occasional soft thrusts that made the material scratch across him.

"The time, I didn't know...Jev!" Jev's stronger thrusts made the fabric pull back and forth across his balls and that made Jules wail. The sensations flickering between glorious and too, too much. 

"Don't lie... I heard you, after you walked in on me," Rolling his hips to give gentle stimulation he turned his voice low, "I heard you wanking. All the little noises you made as you stroked yourself. You were picturing me, no?"

"I... I... Yes, yes I picture you," As Jev's fingers moved from his hips to his arse Jules groaned as they pressed into the soft flesh. Pulling slightly at his cheeks, allowed the cool breeze from the air con to trickle up his cleft.

Leaning up Jev nipped Jules' lip, hard enough to make him wail, but not enough to draw blood before instigating a hard, bruising kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Jules hands found their way into Jev's hair, tangling his fingers as Jev's fingers tightened their grip on him. 

Jules shuddered as one of Jev's fingertips brushed across his hole. He'd thought about this many times, he'd even ventured there with a well-lubed finger of his own, but no-one had ever touched him there. No-one had circled his tight hole with a tiny amount of pressure like Jev was, no-one had spat on their fingers to make them slippy before bringing them back to rub insistent, teasing circles around him and no-one had made him howl loud when the almost overwhelming sensation of his tight ring being breached ever so slightly washed over his body, then made him wail louder at the loss of sensation as the two hands left him.

Pushing on Jules' hips Jev made him lift himself onto his knees high enough that he could rid himself of his jeans, after removing the small tube from the pocket. Pulling him back down they both hissed at their cocks came into contact for the first time. Placing Jules' hands on the back of the sofa, over his shoulders Jev drew him into another deep kiss, deep enough that Jules was shocked when a cold, lube coated, finger brushed across him again. As Jev's tongue marauded around his mouth the circling finger pressed harder, asking firmly for admittance which, with a cry, Jules gave. Pressing in up to the first knuckle Jev pulled back out, sliding in and out a few times to ease the way, the sensation of being stretch making Jules' breath hitch. Slowly, but insistently Jev pressed his finger in, Jules dropped his head onto Jev's shoulder as the feelings threatened to overwhelm him. He felt full, not entirely comfortable, but not comfortable either. As his body adjusted he felt a second finger teasing at his entrance, stretching him until it was comfortably lodged with the first. As the fingers crooked he cried, Jev's free hand holding him tight to stop him jumping, as a new, gloriously strong sensation flooded his senses. As Jev hit that spot over and over again, pressing a third finger deep into him, Jules felt himself rock his own hips, fucking himself onto Jev's hand, silently begging for more.

Jev had to bite his lip to stop him crying out as he steadied Jules with one hand and kept a firm grip of his cock with the other. The tightness of Jules as he slowly, nervously, pressed himself down onto Jev was almost painful.

"Relax," Pulling Jules back to his mouth, locking their lips together, inviting his tongue into a dance Jev smiled as he could feel Jules relax. His head finally pushing by the tight ring of muscle, causing Jules to drop his head onto Jev's chest.

"So good," With one hand rubbing soothing circles on his hip Jev couldn't help the tiny thrust of his hips as the vice like grip around his cock increased as Jules slowly pressed down more. 

As Jules' cheeks came to rest of Jev's thighs they both shuddered, partly from the sensation of skin on skin, but mostly for the feeling of Jev being buried balls deep in Jules. Stilling for another kiss Jev smiled when Jules instigated the next movement. Pressing his palms onto Jev's chest Jules began to make tiny circular movements, biting his lip at the sensation of Jev's thick, hard cock moving against his internal walls. 

As Jules picked up the pace Jev could only rest his head on the back of the sofa and drink in the view in front of him. Jules had bitten his lip so hard they were swollen and red, his eyes were flickering between being wide open, showing his eyes rolling, and fluttering closed as the sensations washed over him and his cock was hard, leaking and bobbing up against his stomach. As he felt his own balls begin to tighten he wrapped his hand around Jules and watched the reactions as he stroked him firmly. 

Jev would forever remember the image of Jules falling apart. His mouth falling open, his eyes fluttering constantly and noises falling from him that were wanton, begging and needy all at once. Taking over the pace Jev bounced him hard, revelling in the feeling of his tightness clamping around him. The feeling of Jules erupting over his hand and both of their chests combined with the vice-like grip around him was enough to throw Jev over the edge. As they both came down from the high they both knew two things for certain - Jules would be sore the next morning and they'd never return to being just roommates.


End file.
